


Sleipnir

by AgeOfAlejandro



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Bestiality, Gen, Thor is an awesome brother, Triple Drabble, past non con, very slight bastardization of Marvel canon and actual Norse myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfAlejandro/pseuds/AgeOfAlejandro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has no where else to turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleipnir

Hysterical laughter bubbles up from Loki's throat. "Don't you think," he demands, "that if I had any other options, I'd use them?" He cradles his pregnant belly and looks pale, sick, and lost. "Do you think I want to beg for sanctuary? _I have no choice!_ "  
  
Tony crosses his arms, examining Loki again. Thor lurks worriedly at his back. "Who's the daddy?"  
  
Loki grits his teeth, looking like he's about to throw up. "I can't tell you that."  
  
"Anthony," Thor says urgently in his ear, "please. I will take responsibility."  
  
Reluctantly, Tony relents, waving Loki inside.  
  
"What do you need, brother?" Thor says, hovering over Loki as he waddles in out of the cold.  
  
"Protection," he says, "until I give birth. And protection for my child, if we survive labor."  
  
"Protection from whom?" Thor asks, ushering his brother away from his teammates. He knows they won't hurt Loki (except, perhaps, the ruthless Natasha), but this is a family matter.  
  
"The Allfather," Loki says bitterly, "who forced this on me."  
  
"How did Father force you?" Thor asks, sick at the thought. For all the havoc Loki causes, he's kin and should be treated as such.  
  
"Do you recall the builder of the walls of Asgard?" Loki asks, easing himself down on a nearby chair. "And the stallion Svaðilfari?"  
  
"Yes," Thor agrees as he shuts the door.  
  
"There's only one way to distract a stallion, isn't there?" Loki says, another bitter smile. "And it was that or death."  
  
Thor's sure Loki speaks the truth; he would not put himself in such danger like this for a lie. "Oh Loki," he murmurs, reaching for his brother's shoulder and trying not to be offended when he flinches away. "I will do my utmost to protect you and your child."  
  
"Thank you," Loki says softly.

 


End file.
